Image Resources/Zombies
This is a collection of zombie pictures you can use for your games, so no multiple files of one image are going to be posted. You must put the 96px size for all galleries, unless the section it says not to. This is VERY important, to reduce extra page size for large images. If you have an image to add, add it under the tabber for whichever game it belongs to. If there isn't a tabber for the game, ask for the tabber to be added or add it to the "Misc" tabber at the bottom. Fan-made versions are only permitted if there is no existing version of the zombie in a particular game, for example: a PvZA version of Flag Zombie is okay (Note that because PvZAS has a similar artstyle to Pvz2, the PvZAS versions can be used for PvZ2 uses). Also make sure the picture is of at least somewhat good quality, this page is for users to use, not an art showcase in where people post their versions of zombies. |-|PvZ1 = Anything from the original Plants vs. Zombies game. Zombie/Basic Zombie ZombiePvZ1.png|The zombie from PvZ1. PVZAZombie.png|The Zombie in PvZA. Basic Zombie2.png|Basic Zombie. Mummy Zombie2.png|Mummy Pirate Zombie2.png|Pirate Cowboy Zombie232.png|Cowboy Future Zombie2.png|Future Peasant Zombie2.png|Peasant Pompadour Zombie2.png|Pompadour Zombie BikiniZombie2.png|Bikini Zombie Cave_Zombie2.png|Frostbite Caves Kung-Fu_Zombie2.png|Kung-Fu World Monk Zombie PvZ2Cv.png|Kung-fu World Monk Sergeant ZombieO.png|Sergeant PVZOL Underwater Soldier ZombieO.png|Sea Zombie PvZOL Halloween Zombie PvZ2.png|Halloween Anniversary Zombie PvZ2.png|Anniversary Food Zombie PvZ2.png|Fall Food Fight Pvzas_xyj_07-basic.jpg|PvZAS Easter_Zombie.PNG|Easter Irish_Zombie.png|Irish Adventurer_Zombie2.png|Lost City Neon_Zombie2.png|Neon Mixtape Tour 8BitZombiePvZ2.png|8-bit JMZombie2.png|Jurassic Marsh Flag Zombie FlagZombie3.png|PVZ1 Flagzombiepvza.png|PvZA by User:LawnDefender072003, ask permission Flag Zombie.png|Basic Flag Flag Mummy Zombie2.png|Mummy Flag Flag Pirate Zombie2.png|Pirate Flag Flag Cowboy Zombie2.png|Cowboy Flag FutureFlager.png|Future Flag PeasantFlagZombie.png|Peasant Flag BeachFlagZombie2.png|Beach Flag Cave_Flag_Zombie2.png|Frostbite Caves Flag Token Sergeant ZombieO.png|Token Sergeant PVZOL Seahorse ZombieO.png|Flag Seahorse Zombie PVZOL Halloween Flag Zombie PvZ2.png|Halloween Flag Anniversary Flag Zombie PvZ2.png|Anniversary Flag Flag Kung-Fu Zombie PvZ2Cv.png|Kung-fu Flag Flag Monk Zombie PvZ2Cv.png|Monk Flag Beehive Zombie PvZAS.png|Prehistoritic Flag Great Wall Flag Zombie PvZAS.png|Great Wall Flag Food Flag Zombie PvZ2.png|Fall Food Fight Flag Flag_Adventurer_Zombie2.png|Lost City Flag Flag_Neon2.png|Neon Mixtape Tour Flag JMFlagZombie2.png|Jurassic Marsh Flag Conehead Zombie Conehead Zombie142757.png|PVZ1 HQ-Conehead-Zombie.png|PVZA Conehead.png|Basic Conehead Conehead Mummy2.png|Mummy Conehead Conehead Pirate2.png|Pirate Conehead WildWestConeheadCowboyPVZ2.png|Cowboy Conehead Future Conehead.png|Future Conehead Conehead Peasant2.png|Peasant Conehead PompadourConehead2.png|Pompadour Conehead BikiniConehead2.png|Bikini Conehead Cave_Conehead_Zombie2.png|Frostbite Caves Conehead Conehead_Kung-Fu_Zombie2.png|Kung-Fu World Conehead Monk PvZ2CN.png|Kung-fu World Monk Bowl SergeantO.png|Bowl Sergeant PVZOL Shrimp Soldier ZombieO.png|Shrimphead Zombie PVZOL Halloween Conehead Zombie PvZ2.png|Halloween Conehead Food Conehead Zombie PvZ2.png|Fall Food Fight Conehead Great Wall Conehead PvZAS.png|Great Wall Conehead Conehead_Adventurer_Zombie2.png|Lost City Conehead Neon_Conehead2.png|Neon Mixtape Tour Conehead 8-Bit_Conehead_Zombie2.png|8-bit Conehead JMConeheadZombie2.png|Jurassic Marsh Conehead Pole Vaulting Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PoleVaultingZombiePvZ2.png|PVZAS Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombie2.png|PVZ1 BucketheadPvZA.png|PVZA BucketheadPvZ2.png|Basic Buckethead Buckethead Mummy2.png|Mummy Buckethead Buckethead Pirate2.png|Pirate Buckethead Buckethead Cowboy2.png|Cowboy Buckethead BucketheadFromTheFuture.png|Future Buckethead BucketheadPeasant.png|Peasant Buckethead PompadourBuckethead2.png|Pompadour Buckethead BikiniBuckethead2.png|Bikini Buckethead Cave_Buckethead_Zombie2.png|Frostbite Caves Buckethead Buckethead_Kung-Fu_Zombie2.png|Kung-Fu World Iron Helmet SergeantO.png|Iron Helmet Sergeant PVZOL Shell Soldier ZombieO.png|Shellhead Zombie PVZOL Buckethead_Adventurer_Zombie2.png|Lost City Buckethead Neon_Buckethead2.png|Neon Mixtape Tour Buckethead 8-Bit_Buckethead_Zombie2.png|8-bit Buckethead JMBucketheadZombie2.png|Jurassic Marsh Buckethead Newspaper Zombie Newspaper Zombie PvZ1.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Newspaper Zombie.png|PVZ2 Newspaper_Zombie2.png|Offical Screen Door Zombie Screen Door Zombie2.png|PVZ1 ZombieScreenDoor.png|PVZA PVZ2 Screen Door Zombie.png|PVZ2 Football Zombie Football Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Football_Zombiez.png|PVZA Footballs.png|PVZAS All-star_Zombie2.png|PVZ2 (Known as All-star Zombie) Dancing Zombie Dancing Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Old PvZ2 Classic Dancing Zombie.png|PvZ2 Old Makcl Jackson Zombie Pvz2.png|PvZ2 Old by Liam MD New-Dancing-zombie2.png|PVZ1 New PVZIAT Disco Zombie.png|PVZ2 New PvZ Dancing Zombie .png|PvZ 2 style Backup Dancer Backup Dancer2.png|PVZ1 Old NewBackupDanger.png|PVZ1 New PVZIAT Backup Dancer Zombie.png|New PVZ2 Ducky Tube Zombie Ducky Tube Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Ducky Tube Zombie.png|PVZ2 DuckyTubeZombiePvZ2.png|Big Wave Beach-styled. Snorkel Zombie Snorkelvampire.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Snorkel Zombie.png|PVZ2 SnorkelZombae..png|With Day background SnorkelZombie2.png|Official Snorkel Zombie. Zomboni Zomboni2.png|PVZ1 Zombie Bobsled Team Zombie Bobsled Team2.png|PVZ1 Bobsled Zombie (1).png|PVZ2 Zombie_bobsled_team_image.jpg|by Rsgary Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin Rider Zombie2.png|PVZ1 BWB Version by The Non-Zomboss.jpg|BWB version by The Non-Zomboss(No need to ask for permission Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Jack-in-the-Box Zombie2.png|PVZ1 JITBPVZ2.png|PVZ2 Balloon Zombie Balloon Zombie2123.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Balloon Zombie.png|PVZ2 Balloon Zombie2.png|Offical Digger Zombie Digger Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Pogo Zombie Pogo Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Pogo Zombie.png|PVZ2 Zombie Yeti ZombayYeti.png Bungee Zombie Bungee Zombie2.png|PVZ1 bungee all stars.png|PVZ: AS Bungee Zombie variant.png|Bungee Zombie variant in PVZ: AS Ladder Zombie Ladder Zombie2.png|PVZ1 LadderZombiePvZAS.png|PvZAS Catapult Zombie Catapult Zombie2.png|PVZ1 catapultazombiepvz2.png|Catapult Zombie Pvz2 PvZIAT Catapult Zombie.png|Another PvZ2 version by DsFanboy (Free-use) Great Wall Catapult Zombie PvZAS.png|Great Wall Catapult Gargantuar Gargantuar2.png|PVZ1 PvZA_Gar.png|PVZA Gargantuars.png|Basic Vase_Gargantuar2.png|Vase Mummified Gargantuar2.png|Mummy Gargantuar Pirate2.png|Pirate GargantuarCowboy.png|Cowboy Gargantuar Prime2.png|Future Dark Ages Gargantuar2.png|Executioner Han_Bronze2.png|Chinese Qigong_Bronze2.png|Chinese Knight_Bronze2.png|Chinese Anniversary_Gargantuar.png|Birthday Christmas_Gargantuar2.png|Feastivus Easter_Gargantuar2.png|Bunny Trucker Zombie (in Boss Battle).png|Trucker PvZIAT_Sloth_Gargantuar.png|Sloth Porter_Gargantuar2.png|Porter Hair_Metal_Gargantuar2.png|Neon Mixtape Tour JMGargantuarZombie2.png|Jurassic Marsh Imp Impy.png|PVZ1 ImpyAdventure.png|PVZA Imps.png|Basic Imp Mummy2.png|Mummy Imp Pirate Zombie2.png|Pirate BullRiderimp.png|Cowboy Bug Bot Imp2.png|Bug Bot Imp Monk Zombie2.png|Monk Annoucer_Imp2.png|Announcer ImpDragon.png|Dragon Leprechaun_Imp2.png|Leprechaun Easter_Imp2.png|Chick ImpMermaidZombie2.png|Imp Mermaid Yeti_Imp2.png|Yeti(official) Lost_City_Imp_Zombie2.png|Lost City Impunk2.png|Neon Mixtape Tour JMImp2.png|Jurassic Marsh Dr. Zomboss Dr. Zomboss2.png|Dr. Zomboss 131px-Zombot3.png|PVZ1 Zombot Zombot Sphinx-inator5.png|Sphinx-inator Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum ZombotO.png|Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Zombot Zombot Plank Walker5.png|Plank Walker Zombot War Wagon5.png|War Wagon Zombot Tomorrow-tron2.png|Tomorow-tron ZombotDarkDragonPvZ2.png|Dark Dragon Sharktonic Sub.png|Sharktronic Sub Zombot_Tuskmaster_10,000_BC2.png|Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Zombot_Aerostatic_Gondola2.png|Aerostatic Gondola Zombot_Multi-stage_Masher2.png|Multi-stage Masher Zombot_Dinotronic_Mechasaur2.png|Dinotronic Mechasaur Dr. Zomboss PvZA.png|PvZA Dr. Zomboss, Free-use. Trash Can Zombie Trash Can Zombie2.png|PVZ1 TrashCanZombiePvZ2.png|PvZ 2 (Free-Use) Target Zombie Target_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Targetzombiepvz2.PNG|PVZ2 Free-use (by Mister Stay Puft) Peashooter Zombie Peashooter Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Peashooter Zombie.png|PVZ2 Wall-nut Zombie Wall-nut Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Wall-nut Zombie.png|PVZ2 Gatling Pea Zombie Gatling_Pea_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Gatling-Pea Zombie.png|PVZ2 Tall-nut Zombie Tall-nut_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Tall-nut Zombie.png|PVZ2 Jalapeno Zombie Jalapeno_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Jalapeno Zombie.png|PVZ2 Squash Zombie Squash_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Squash Zombie.png|PVZ2 Giga-Football Zombie Giga_Football_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Giga-gargantuar Giga_gargantuar2.png|PVZ1 GIGAGARG.png Baseball Zombie Baseball_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Catapult Baseball Catapult_Baseball_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Catapult_Baseball_Zombie_PVZ1.png|PVZ 1 PC by B00MZombooPlant |-|PvZ2 = Anything from the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2. Ra Zombie Ra Zombie2.png Camel Zombies Camel Zombies2.png|PVZ2,PVZOL,and PVZAS Camel Zombies. Explorer Zombie Explorer Zombie2.png|PVZ2,PVZOL,and PVZAS Explorer Zombie. Tomb Raiser Zombie Tomb Raiser Zombie2.png|PVZ2, PVZOl,and PVZAS Tomb Raiser Zombie. Pharaoh Zombie Pharaoh Zombie2.png Swashbuckler Zombie Swashbuckler Zombie2.png Seagull Zombie Seagull Zombie2.png Barrel Roller Zombie Barrel Roller Zombie2.png Pirate Captain Zombie Pirate Captain Zombie2.png Zombie Parrot Zombie_Parrot2.png Imp Cannon Imp_Cannon.png Chicken Wrangler Zombie Chicken_Wrangler_Zombie2.png Zombie Chicken Zombie_Chicken2.png|Zombie Chicken Zombie_Chicken_Food_Fight.png|Zombie Chicken in Food Fight Piano Zombie Pianist_Zombie2.png Zombie Bull ZombieBull,png.png Poncho Zombie Poncho_Zombie2.png Prospector Zombie Prospector_Zombie2.png HD_Prospector.png Jetpack Zombie Jetpack_Zombie2.png|Normal Disco_Jetpack_Zombie2.png|Disco(comes from the Disco-Tron 3000 only) Robo-Cone Zombie Robo-Cone_Zombie2.png Mecha Football Zombie Mecha-Football_Zombie2.png Shield Zombie Shield_Zombie2.png Disco-Tron 300 Disco-tron_30002.png Treasure Yeti Treasure Yeti2.png|Tutorial Egyption Treasure Yeti.png|Ancient Egypt Pirate Treasure Yeti.png|Pirate Seas Yeti bonus.png|Far Future Jester Zombie JesterZombiePvZ2.png Chef_Zombie.png|Chef/Food Fight Look Knight Zombie KnightZombie2PvZ2.png|Normal Look Wizard Zombie ZombieWizard.png Zombie King Zombieking.png Surfer Zombie Surfer_Zombie2.png Octo Zombie Octopus-thrower2.png Fisherman Zombie Fisher_Zombie2.png Harpoon Zombie Harpoon.PNG Hunter Zombie Hunter_Zombie2.png Dodo Rider Zombie Dodo_Rider_Zombie2.png Blockhead Zombie Blockhead Zombie2.png Troglobite Troglobite2.png Weasel Hoarder Weasel Hoarder2.png Ice Weasel Ice Weasel2.png Lost Pilot Zombie Lost_Pilot_Zombie2.png Excavator Zombie Excavator_Zombie.png Parasol Zombie Parasol_Zombie2.png Bug Zombie Bug_ZombiePvZ2.png Imp Porter Imp_Porter2.png Relic Hunter Zombie Relic_Hunter_Zombie2.png Turquoise Skull Zombie Turquoise_Skull_Zombie2.png Punk Zombie Punk_Zombie2.png Glitter Zombie Glitter_Zombie2.png MC Zom-B MC_Zom-B2.png Breakdancer Zombie BreakdancerZombieNewPvZ2.png Arcade Zombie ArcadeZombieNewPvZ2.png Boombox Zombie BoomboxZombieNewPvZ2.png Fossilhead Zombie JMFossilheadZombie2.png Jurassic Bully Jurassic_Bully2.png Super-Fan Imp Super_Fan_Imp2.png Surfer Zombie SurferZombieHD.png|Surfer Zombie from the Big Wave Beach |-|PvZ2C = Anything from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Rouge Zombie Rogue_Zombie2.png|PvZ2 Chinese Dark Ages Calvary Zombie Horseman_Zombie2.png|PvZ2 Chinese Dark Ages Archmage Zombie Archmage_Zombie2.png|PvZ2 Chinese Dark Ages Kung-Fu World Zombies These zombies appear in the Chinese version only, Basic, Conehead and Buckethead Variants appear in their sections though Imp variants appear here due to them being different. Blew_Zombie2.png|Blew Zombie Hammer_Zombie2.png|Hammer Zombie Chidao2656.png|Knife-Wielding Swordsman QiGong_Zombie2.png|Qigong Zombie Torch_Kung-Fu_Zombie2.png|Torch Monk Zombie Drinking Zombie2.png|Drinking Zombie Zombie_Gong2.png|Gong Zombie Samurai Helmet Monk Zombie2.png|Admiral Helmet Zombie Swordsman Zombie2.png|Swordsman Zombie Nunchaku Zombie2.png|Nunchaku Zombie Improcket.png|Tiger Imp Drinking Monk Zombie2.png|Drinking Monk Zombie Imp Monk2.png|Imp Monk Gunpowder Devil2.png|Gunpowder Devil Shell Zombie SeashellZombie2.png Walrus Zombie Walrus_Zombie2.png Ski Zombie Ski_Zombie2.png Chief Ice Wind Zombie Chief_Ice_Wind_Zombie2.png Castle in the Sky Zombies These are zombies that appear in the PvZ2C-only world, Castle in the Sky which has different mechanics than most worlds in the PvZ2 games. Pilot_Zombie2.png|Pilot Zombie Conehead_Pilot_Zombie2.png|Conehead Pilot Zombie Buckethead_Pilot_Zombie2.png|Buckethead Pilot Zombie Flag_Pilot_Zombie2.png|Flag Pilot Zombie Flying_Imp_Zombie2.png|Flying Imp Zombie Zombie_Fighter2.png|Zombie Fighter Double-Cabin_Aircraft_Zombie2.png|Double-Cabin Aircraft Zombie Lightning_Gun_Zombie2.png|Lightning Gun Zombie Missile_Zombie2.png|Missile Zombie Arbiter-X2.png|Arbiter X-2 Transport Boat2.png|Transport Boat Flying_Gargantuar2.png|Flying Gargantuar Lost Guide Zombie Lost Guide Zombie2.png Lost Doctor Zombie Lost Doctor Zombie2.png Bass Zombie/Bassist Zombie Bass Zombie2.png Egg Pusher imp Egg Pusher Imp2.png Chinese Event Zombies These zombies only appear in PvZ2C's events. Lion_Dancer_Zombie2.png|Lion Dancer Zombie God_of_Wealth2.png|God of Wealth Ingot Thief Zombie2.png|Ingot Thief Zombie Balloon Imp Child2C.png|Balloon Imp Child Toy Car Imp Child2C.png|Toy Car Imp Toy Gun Imp Child2C.png|Toy Gun Imp Child Lollipop Zombie Child2C.png|Lollipop Zombie Child |-|PvZA = Anything from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Barrel Zombie BarrelZombiePvZA.png BarrelZombieNewPvZ2.png|Barrel Zombie by Rx2, ask for permission. DJ Zom-B DJ Zom-B.png Rocket Zombie Rocket Zombie2.png Rocket Zombie!.jpg Conga Leader Conga!leader.png Conga Leader2.png Conga Dancer Conga Dancer2.png Ice Block Zombie Ice Block Zombie2.png Ice Block ZombiePvZ2.png Imposter Zombie Imposter Zombie2.png Mall Cop Zombie Mall Cop Zombie2.png Weightlifter Zombie Weightlifter Zombie2.png WeightlifterZombie3.png|PVZ2 by Marichu.tandoza (Notice that there was his right arm) Gas Can Zombie Gas_Can_Zombie2.png Coach Zombie Coach_ZombieA.png CoachZombie.png|By Jonthegreat711 (PvZH Style, Free-Use) |-|Misc = Anything that doesn't really have a home in any other tabber. Journey to the West Zombies Spider Devil Zombie2.png|Spider Devil Zombie Skeleton Lady Zombie2.png|Skeleton Lady Zombie Yellow Eyebrow Сhieftain.png|Yellow Brown Gargantuar Red Boy Imp2.png|Red Girl Imp Turtle Zombie2.png|Turtle Zombie Fish Thrower Imp2.png|Fish Thrower Imp PvZOL Zombies These zombies only appear in PvZOL, a Chinese-Only game. Desert_Death_Zombie2.png|Desert Death Zombie PVZOL_Boss_Sphinx.png|Sphinx Hawker_CartO.png|Hawker Cart Zombie_PiggyO.png|Piggy Zombie Cavalry_ZombieO.png|Wooden Horse Zombie Archer_ZombieO.png|Archer Zombie Shield_Guardian_ZombieO.png|Shield Guardain Zombie Drunk_ZombieO.png|Energy Drink Zombie Emperor Qin Shi HuangO.png|Emperor Zombot Astro-Goop ZombieO.png|Astro-Goop Zombie Hound Bot ZombieO.png|Hound Bot Zombie Harvester ZombieO.png|Harvester Zombie East Sea Dragon Palace Zombies Jellyfish ZombieO.png|Jellyfish Zombie Clamshell God ZombieO.png|Clamshell God Zombie Sea Yaksha ZombieO.png|Sea Yaksha Zombie Zombie Heroes (PvZH) Super brainz bg.png|Super Brainz bg by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) Impfinity bg.png| Impfinity bg by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) Electrical bg.png| Electrical Boogaloo bg by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) Immortica bg.png|Immortica bg by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) Rustbolt bg.png| Rustbolt bg by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) The smash bg.png| The Smash bg by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) Neptuna bg.png| Neptuna bg by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) Brainstorm hd.png|Prof. Brainstorm bg by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) Zmech bg.png| Z-mech bg by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) Brain freeze bg.png| Brain Freeze by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) huge hd.png|Huge-Giganticus bg by Jonthegreat711 (free-use) Category:Galleries